


The Time Before

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, Inucest, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more or less how Kouga moved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Before

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed it's more of the "Kouga/Inu/Sess Modern World of Foodsex" 'verse. *Hides from Kira and the ebil onion* It's a bit of backstory.
> 
> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 93 "Chase," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru wasn’t that surprised when he rolled over and found that Inuyasha was already awake. He was normally up before Sesshoumaru the morning after his human night, after all. But Sesshoumaru was surprised that Inuyasha was clinging to the side of the bed, pretending to be asleep. Sesshoumaru nudged the hanyou and got no response.

“I know you’re awake.”

Inuyasha turned to glare at his half-brother and then rolled back over and sulked.

“This isn’t about last night, is it?”

“Feh.”

“You asked me to.”

“I know!”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

At that, Inuyasha got up and left the room, slamming the door. It wasn’t long before Sesshoumaru heard the front door slam shut. Sesshoumaru went back to sleep, deciding it wasn’t worth getting out of bed to chase after a hanyou having a hissy fit.

When Sesshoumaru woke up again, Inuyasha still hadn’t come home. He was far from concerned. It just wasn’t in his nature, and Inuyasha often disappeared for hours or even days at a time. Besides, Sesshoumaru was busy getting ready to go see Kouga.

The brothers had actually managed to temporarily put aside their differences and put together a schedule of when who could see Kouga. And today it was Sesshoumaru’s turn.

Sesshoumaru briefly considered calling the wolf-demon before heading over to his apartment, but last time they went out together, there had been a huge fight. A phone call would mean apologizing, and Sesshoumaru did not do apologies. He opted instead to show up with a bottle of wine. It would work both as a peace offering that seemed like an apology and upped his chances of getting into the wolf’s pants.

Things, however, did not go as planned.

When Kouga didn’t answer his door, Sesshoumaru used his key to get in. The smell of sex assaulted his nose the second he opened the door. He made his way to the bedroom and found Kouga and Inuyasha sleeping. Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of his brother and pulled him to the floor.

“What the hell?!”

“Hello, little brother.”

Sesshoumaru was seething. Inuyasha was pissed. Kouga just wanted to know what all the noise was about.

“It is my day with Kouga, you worthless brat.”

“Is it?”

Inuyasha was smirking now.

“You guys have me on a fucking schedule?!”

Now Kouga was pissed and Inuyasha thought he was overreacting.

“Why do you have to be such a girl?!”

“Me?! You must be talking about mister shiny shiny hair over there.”

“You have pretty shiny hair yourself, wolf.”

“But I don’t have a ‘special drawer’ of ‘fun frilly things’ no one knows about.”

“He has a what?”

Then Inuyasha gave his brother a once over.

“That explains so much.”

Sesshoumaru launched himself at Inuyasha. And Kouga took that as his cue to kick them both out before they destroyed his apartment. The brothers continued their fight all the way home and it ended with Inuyasha spending a week at Miroku’s.

When Inuyasha came home, Sesshoumaru was reading on the couch with his lunch sitting on the coffee table. The living room was full of boxes.

“What’s going on?”

Kouga entered the living room, grabbed a box and disappeared back down the hallway.

“Kouga is moving into the third bedroom.”

“So, no more schedule?”

Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a glare over the top of his book. Inuyasha flopped onto the couch and took a bite out of Sesshoumaru’s sandwich.


End file.
